


Missed a Spot

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Flirting, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Seduction, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Truth or Dare<br/>Prompt: Double Dog Dare, Kara/Lee, in the water (plaidslytherin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed a Spot

“Ow!” Kara stopped, looking down as if she could see her ankle through the water.

“What?” Lee looked back over his shoulder.

She tried to jiggle her foot loose, with no success. “Caught my ankle on something. It’s not letting me loose.”

“Hold on,” he said, swimming back toward her. “You okay?” he asked.

Her eyes skittered away from that piercing blue. “Yeah. Just can’t get loose.”

He nodded. “I’ll take a look.” He breathed in deeply and submerged himself.

Kara kept her arms moving to keep herself afloat. Something slid down her thigh, barely touching her. She shivered. Then Lee’s fingers were around her ankle, the other hand moving around whatever was holding her in place. His touch was light, and part of her imagined those fingers touching her like that in other places. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Lee surfaced, water flying as he flipped his head to dry his hair. “It’s got you pretty good. I can’t break it without hurting you. You got your knife on you?”

Kara tilted her head. “Where exactly would I be keeping my knife, Lee?”

His eyes widened briefly, and he looked down, much the same as she had minutes ago, like he could see the tiny red bikini she had on. “Right.” 

He licked his lips and the mental images had her squirming under the water. Gods. She yanked her foot again, hoping like hell to get free before she gave in to the crazy person in her head who wanted desperately to frak Lee senseless. 

She really needed to get laid. When she waited too long, this was what happened.

She jerked when Lee’s suit grazed her inner thigh. She took a couple of deep breaths. “Let me see. Maybe I can get it off.” She was under the water before she registered what she’d said and how she’d said it. At least the water cooled her heated cheeks.

She used the thing around her ankle as leverage, and pulled herself into a crouch over her feet. She ran both hands around her ankle, looking for weak spots, but didn’t find any. Lee came down, and she went back up.

He joined her a moment later. “Any luck?”

“No joy,” she panted.

“Somebody might have a pair of cuticle scissors or nail trimmers in their packs.”

Kara shook her head. “This is ridiculous. If this stupid thing caught my foot, there’s bound to be other trash down there. Find a can lid or broken bottle or something and cut it loose.”

“I don’t want to cut you, though.”

“Gods, Lee,” she growled. “Cut it between wherever it’s rooted and my foot. We can take it all the way off later.” She closed her eyes. She’d like to take it all the way off. She needed to stop torturing herself.

When she opened her eyes, Lee was much closer, his eyes darting from her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to the pulse jumping in her neck, to the uneven rise of her chest as she breathed. He couldn’t figure it out. He hadn’t yet.

His knee floated between hers and she snapped. “Just go down there, Lee, and figure it out!”

“Yes, sir. Going down, sir.” He fired off a lazy salute and sank beneath the water again.

He was touching her. His hands skimmed down her legs, and she put her hand under to grab at his hair, and when his head bobbed up, she asked, “What the frak are you doing, Lee?”

He smiled. “Checking for injuries, Kara. What do you think I’m doing?”

What could she say? I think you’re trying to seduce me? This was Lee. She was sure he really was checking for injuries. How had she and this straight arrow ever become friends?

“Just - figure out a way to get it off me, Lee.” At least when he was underwater, she couldn’t see his face, and wonder how his nose would feel on the bare skin between her breasts. Or his lips. Frak! She tightened her thighs again.

As soon as they got back, she was taking a shower and heading out to a club. Pure self-preservation. If he ever figured it out, she’d be putty in his hands, and no one needed that kind of power over her.

He popped up, water splashing everywhere. “I think I’ve almost got it, Kara!” He took a couple more deep breaths, then went under again. 

He swam around to her back, she guessed to get a better angle or something, and his unshaved cheek rasped against the skin at the back of her knee. She whimpered.

Thank the gods he couldn’t hear her. Maybe she should take care of it before she got out of the water. Just let Lee get a little ahead of her, and give herself a quickie, and -

His hand wrapped around the front of her legs, and his nose brushed up her thigh to the back of her suit. Oh, gods. His palms gripped her hips, and he rose out of the water behind her. Close behind her.

“Got it!”

Sweet Lords of Kobol, thank you. Without turning her head, she said, “Thanks, Lee,” and started swimming shoreward. Once she got her feet on solid ground, she waded to the sand and powerwalked to their towels. She had her towel over her face when Lee caught up.

Sand whipped against her feet as he grabbed his towel, and she breathed into the cotton a couple of times, trying to steady herself. She shivered as she lowered the towel to wrap it around herself, and Lee noticed.

Of course he did.

“You cold, Kara?” That little frown line on his forehead appeared, and he took a closer look at her. He pulled his towel off and wrapped it around her shoulders. “C’mon. I’ll get the gear. You head to the house.”

She nodded. She hurried through the kitchen toward their suite, nodding hellos to the group sitting around the living room. “Hitting the shower.”

She was stripped and standing in the stall in less than a minute, the pulse of the shower beating down on her head. She let the water wash most of the salt away, then looked at the shower head. She took it down, adjusted the pressure a bit, and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

She didn’t bother with foreplay, just shoved fingers in, put pressure on her clit, and worked out the right angle for the shower head. She bit back a moan, pressed a little harder, and climax rushed through her. “Oh gods. Lee.”

“You need something, Kara?” He pulled back the shower curtain.

Kara’s eyes flew open, and she and Lee stared at each other for an eternity. He pushed his suit to the floor and stepped in with her.

“What the frak, Lee?”

He cupped her head in one hand, her hip in the other, and kissed her.

He pulled away, and she stared at him. She tried to ask a question, but couldn’t make the words come out.

He shrugged and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Subtle wasn’t working.”

Her tongue flicked out, grazing his thumb, and he stepped closer again. “Okay?”

She shook her head, and his smile faded, only to reappear when she said, “I think you missed a spot.”


End file.
